


personal space

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interview, Jealous Tom, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 18/218: jealousy2: “I had a lot of fun, surprisingly”in which tom doesn’t like this touchy interviewer, at all.





	personal space

You and tom were on the red carpet taking photos and do small interviews when a young interviewer came up to you guys asking if it’d be alright for some questions.

You guys, of course, said yes and the interviewer smiled and led you guys over to where his camera crew were.

The interview started with some normal questions aimed towards tom like how the movie was, about his acting and other normally asked questions, all was going well until the interviewers focus turned to you.

He started by asking your opinion on the film and the other Marvel films but then he took a turn and started asking some quite personal questions making you uncomfortable and tom displeased.

Neither of you did anything though decided to stay calm and professional than lash out as you would like too, well tom stayed professional until the interviewer started making comments about your relationship.

“Is it hard being with an actor? As he has to travel a lot?” He asked you.

You shook your head and put a smile on “of course not I’m happy to support tom in what he loves while also doing what I love.” You say squeezing toms hand gently.

The interviewer nodded a look flashed across his face for split second but before you could pinpoint it he was smiling brightly at you both.

“Yeah, I just believe that a beautiful lady like you shouldn’t be alone all the time,” he says getting a bit closer to you “maybe you need someone that can be there for you rather than run around playing a superhero.”

 

Crack.

 

That was all you heard after the last word fell out the interviewer’s mouth, looking at the floor you saw him laying down holding his nose. Tom was standing next to you rubbing his hand and moving to lead you away.

 

“Tom thank you but you really shouldn’t have done that, how do you think the public’s going to react.” You say to him once out the view of the public, getting worried about his career as punching interviewers aren’t really the right approach.

Tom waved his bruised hand at you and smiled, “it’s fine I’ll explain it to everyone and plus it was caught on camera.”

You nodded still a bit worried and wrapped your arms around your boyfriend.

“I love you.” You whispered to him kissing his cheek, he blushed and kissed you back then leaned down so his lips were near your ear.

“How was your first red carpet?”

You laughed and held onto him tighter, “I had a lot of fun, surprising”


End file.
